


Superheroes and pineapples in Santa Barbara

by amlago



Category: Psych, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avenger's tour has come to Santa Barbara and Tony meets an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes and pineapples in Santa Barbara

"Tony!" The rest of the Avengers stopped when Stark did. He looked around for the source of the call and suddenly breaks out in a big smile. Not the fake one he wears in the interviews and around people he doesn't like, but a real one.

"Shawn!"

To the confusion of the rest of the Avengers a young man runs up to stark, gives him a hug and then offers him a pineapple.

"Tony. It's great to see you. How’s Dummy and Jarvis, well I know Jarvis is fine since I talked to him last month, but I haven't talked to Dummy in ages. And please let me try your armor or suit or what you want to call it or at least take me for a ride..."

"Shawn!" another young man arrives and tugs on Shawn’s arm in an attempt to shut him up.

"Ah, yes. Let me introduce my chocolate muffin Geronimus Huguster also known as magic head."

"Shawn! I’m Burton Guster, or Gus and OH MY GOD its doctor Bruce Banner, Shawn, Shawn, its Banner over there."

He let's go of Shawn’s sleeve and hurries over to Banner who is torn between amusement and slight panic. "It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner, I have read all your articles. Here’s my card and would you please sign my..." he tries to find something the other can sign but hasn't got any paper on him "My smoothie? Shawn, do you have any paper on you?"

"Uhm, I have this receipt from the taco bar," Shawn drags Tony with him to his friend. "Why do you want his autograph when you can have Tonys?"

"Dr Banner is a famous scientist."

"Well Tony has robots."

"Dr Banner turns into the Hulk."

"Tony flies around looking shiny."

They stare at each other and somehow communicate without words until Gus clicks his tongue.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Oh, do you think you can turn into the Hulk? I would love to have his autograph or he could just make a handprint outside our office," Shawn gives Bruce a hopeful look while Tony snort.

"Ah, no... I don't think that would be a very good idea," Bruce takes a nervous step back.

"Naw, someone needs a hug," Shawn grabs Bruce in a hard hug.

"Shawn, what have I told you about hugging people."

"Don’t worry Gus, you know you'll always be my favorite chocolate delight."

"Of course I am. But you can't go around hugging people without asking them if it's ok first."

"Fine," Shawn pouts. "Tony, if I give you a hug will you let me fly the suit?"

"No, but you can have an Iron Man trading card."

"Sweet!" Shawn releases Bruce and latches on to Tony instead.

"So Shawn, what are you doing at the moment?" Stark doesn't seems to mind the ecstatic hug.

"I’m a psychic detective with Gus as my partner fighting crime, solving mysteries and having pineapple smoothies."

"Psychic, as in seeing the future?" Rogers ask, trying to understand what's going on. "Did you foresee that we we're coming here?"

"Could be, or it could also be that our office is just over there. I’m more into having visions of the past," Shawn finally notices the other Avengers and starts bouncing. "Oh, my god. You’re like Conan and Fabio all smashed together. I love your hair. Is that one of your godly powers, to have perfect hair? I bet you would be able to lift Gus over your head."

"What?! No, Shawn I don't want to be lifted, you know I don't like heights."

"Don’t be a party potter Gus."

"Party pooper."

"Eh, I’ve heard it both ways," Shawn gets a confused look on his face.  "Wait a moment. How come you don't know what I’m doing?  I mean Jarvis is one of the collaborates on our lease for the office. I even gave him a really nifty signature and everything."

"You forged Jarvis signature on your lease?" Tony sounds amused.

“Well, of course. It’s not as he could have signed it himself and I needed another one, Gusses wasn't enough. I did ask him and he said it was ok."

"Wait. Jarvis did you agree to become a part owner of Shawn’s psychic agency?"

"Yes sir. I thought that you would find it amusing when you found out, and it seemed like a good way for Mr. Spencer to use his abilities."

"Aw, Jarvis my man. You’re the best AI and when you take over the world I will be your loyal servant and present you with all the pineapple you can wish for."

"Thank you Mr. Spencer. I look forward to it. And I must say, I have enjoyed reading and hearing about your adventures so far."

"Ah, you make me become all gooie as a marshmallow I side."

"You’re always gooie inside, it's all the candy and stuff you eat," Stark gives him another smile and closes the connection to Jarvis.

"You like me sugary, don't deny it."

"True, you're like the energies bunny when you’re hyped up on sugar. Can go all night."

Rogers makes a small chocked noise but the others seem amused. Shawn gets a gleam in his eyes which makes Gus sight and shake his head.

"If I said I liked your lollypop, would I get to suck it?"

Stark laughs and gives Shawn an amused smile.

"Only, if I got to taste your candy bar in exchange."

"Perhaps you can let me have a filling of your cream then."

Rogers is becoming more and more red in the face as the two men grin at each other. Suddenly Shawn puts his hand to his head and makes a distressed noise.

"I’m sensing a disturbance in the force. Anger is approaching," he grabs Gus arm. "Gus! To the blueberry!"

"Spencer!" an angry voice sound and the two men start to run.

"Sorry, got to run. Tony, I’ll call you later about the fly thing."

"Just look me up if you're in New York and I will take you to new height."

The Avengers watches the two young men jump into a little blue car and drive away. Then the grayed haired man that yelled comes up to them.

"I apologies for those two clowns. I’m detective Lassiter. Welcome to Santa Barbara. If you gentlemen, and ma'am, would come this way." he twitches when his cellphone rings. "What? Spencer! No, I’m not going to do that. If you don't hang up this second I will make your life a living hell. What? No, that does not mean forcing you to come fishing with me. Spencer if you don't stop bothering me I will take away all your candy in your office, no that is not against the Geneva conventions. Good bye."

He starts walking and the superheroes follow him.

"So, how do you know Shawn," Bruce can't help asking.

"He was my assistant for almost two month before he was fired," Stark glances at his team. "Don’t get me wrong, he was a brilliant assistant, but apparently they are not supposed to videogames with you the whole night, ignore meetings and let me work in the lab instead. Or dress up as a pineapple and try to convince me that it is the international pineapple day. He even made a hat for Dummy."

"And I suppose he also made insinuations at meetings."

"Oh, yeah. It was great. The only time board meetings were fun."

"It’s not right to have that kind of relationship with someone you employ."

"And what kind of relationship is that?”

“My, my, what a dirty mind you have captain. For your information we never did more than hugging or snuggling."

"If he was so good of an assistant, why did he get fired?" Natasha’s voice is cool with just a hint of curiosity.

"Well, Obie didn't like him. Said he kept me away from working on the important stuff. Of course it took a week after he'd been fired until he moved out of the mansion."

"And by important stuff you mean?"

"Weapons. Shawn was the person who first got me to think of taking SI in another direction. He liked, and I guess still like’s shiny things, toys and so on. And he also got me to cut back from the partying for a while since I couldn't beat him in games while drunk or hung-over."

Tony doesn't mention the fact that Shawn had called Jarvis at least twice a week while he had been kidnapped, just to chat and to make sure that the AI was ok. Or that Jarvis every year sent a pineapple cake to Shawn’s current address and that Shawn still had unlimited access to his lab if he would ever come visit.

At least now he knew why Santa Barbara was on the list for the Avenger’s tour, he has the best AI ever.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [SHIELD Needs To Figure Out How To Tap Tony Stark's Phone Lines: Or, How Tony Stark and Shawn Spencer Are a Volatile And Highly Dangerous Duo, Not To Mention a Threat to National Security (Should They Choose To Be), And Somehow Are Friends.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929901) by [deltacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltacrow/pseuds/deltacrow)
  * [SHIELD Needs to Read Local Newspapers More Frequently: Or, How Shawn Spencer And Tony Stark Probably Should Stop Making Fury Twitch Nervously (But Admittedly Never Will)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985103) by [deltacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltacrow/pseuds/deltacrow)




End file.
